


Don't Leave Me, Rose Tyler...

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Cancer, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Campbell Bain meets Rose Tyler while working the morning shift at the radio station. The two immediately click but then Rose reveals to him that she has cancer but Campbell is unfazed and is determined to help her. The two soon become involved despite meddling from others.Rose can't believe how loved and wanted Campbell makes her feel despite the hardships that they face but it's only getting harder so when she's offered a new medical surgery that could save her life, they're thrilled!Just one hitch, the hospital is in New York and it's a very risky procedure so she could still die. Will Rose take the offer? And if she does will she be able to keep her promise of forever to Campbell or will he end up alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is another Campbell/Rose story idea I had. (Oh, those plot bunnies!) Plus I was encouraged on a poll question to write this so I'm giving it a go :)  
> It's not really a medical fic. I'm mainly concentrating on the relationship and the aftermath of events that happen to the characters. But I apologize for any medical inaccuracies.
> 
> But I hope you like the story, thanks! :)

Rose walked several blocks from the bus stop. It was cold. She hated the cold. She hated cancer. Unfortunately, she couldn't change either. She hated Scotland, too but all her doctors were here.

She been in town for a week, living in a small flat. Alone. She hardly knew anyone. All her friends and family were back in the Powell Estate. She could still hear her mother fussing at her about moving to Scotland on her own. But this was something she needed to deal with on her own, having Jackie there just made it harder.

Rose glanced at her watch and sighed.

“Another day, another doctor.” She muttered.

Rose was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago but she was determined to live a normal life. She didn't want pity or 'I'm sorry's'. She just wanted to beat this and move on. 

Rose turned up her i-pod to her favorite station, her D.J Campbell Bain was on. She smiled. It was the only highlight of her day.

As she walked she realized the reception sounded really clear all of a sudden. It took a second to realize she was in front of the station where her favorite D.J was working. 

After all this time how did she miss that, she wondered?  
Rose, stared up at the building tempted to go in. She could get into trouble. Still she just wanted a peek and how many opportunities would she get?

Rose glanced around and walked up the steps. To her surprise the door was unlocked so she went inside.

She wandered down the hall past dark rooms until she found a room with music coming from inside. The room was empty. Rose slowly walked in and looked around with awe. She had never been in a D.J booth before. The music rack was neatly stack with records and cd’s, the board was filled switches and buttons, a mike hung overhead and a light flashed green.  
Rose couldn’t help but smile. This was amazing!

Just then she heard a Scottish voice behind her, startling her.

“Uh, hello?”

Rose spun around.

“I wasn’t touching anything!” She swore.

A tall young man with shaggy cinnamon colored hair smiled at her. Her heart pounded. This must be Campbell, she realized. He was really cute, Rose thought. She silently prayed she wouldn’t say anything stupid.

He just shrugged.

“Didn’t think you were,” He said sitting down. “Anyway, it’s alright, people come in here all the time.”

Rose frowned.

“They do?” She questioned.

He nodded sipping his cup.

“Yeah,” He replied. “As long as they don’t touch the record rack they’re fine.” He pointed above. He then frowned. “Of course, I don’t know why they would. You see we’ve gone digital and those records are scratched and half are coronation records. So, I guess if you like scratched or coronation music, I don’t know why you want to, otherwise.” He rambled.

Rose giggled. He was just as charming in person as he was on the radio.

Campbell sighed.

“Anyway, I’m…” He started to say.

She stopped him.

“Oh, I know who you are,” Rose grinned poking her tongue between her teeth. “You’re Campbell Bain.” She said.

He grinned.

“Yep, yours truly!” Campbell replied.

She smiled.

“I’m Rose Tyler,” She said shaking his hand. “I listen to you all the time.” Rose said. She smiled shyly. "You're amazing."

He blushed. “Aye, thank you," He lowered his eyes embarrassed. "But I'm far from being the next Wolfman Jack, I'm afraid." He chuckled. He then frowned. "Of course, I don't think my vocal chords could get that high." 

Rose smirked. He seemed so genuine. So, kind. She liked that.

Campbell jotted something down in his clipboard then looked at her.

“So, other than your kind high praises,” He lightly joked. “Is there anything I can do for you? Job application, contest information?” Campbell asked swaying side to side.

Rose shook her head, shyly. She felt so tongue tied. 

“Or how about I tell you where you can get one of these neat swinging chairs, eh?” He grinned.

She giggled.

“No but thanks,” She said. Rose glanced around. "Just wanted to see what an actual radio booth looked like." She shrugged.

He nodded. "And?" Campbell asked.

Rose nodded. "Impressive."

He smirked.

"Oh, yes, the equipment is from the nineties, the board shorts out once a week," Campbell announced dramatically. "And just down the hall there is a huge hole in the floor that’s been there since the sixties!" He grinned proudly.

She laughed.

He smiled. She had a pretty laugh almost like wind chimes.

Campbell sighed.

"But I do love it here!" He declared.

Rose smiled at him, thoughtfully then glanced at the clock realizing it was getting late. Drat and she really wanted to stay longer.

Rose noticed his worked schedule lying nearby and glanced at it. She smiled seeing he took his coffee break at the same time her appointment ended. That meant she could definitely come back.

"I've got to go," She said giving a small wave. “Nice meeting you.” She smiled leaving.

"You, too," Campbell smiled. “Bye!” He said.

Rose said bye and left

Campbell smiled.

He had a feeling he would see her again.

After all that’s why he left his work schedule out for her to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat on the bench just a few short steps away from the station’s steps where Campbell was sitting. Two Styrofoam cups were beside her, butterflies swarmed her stomach. She could think of a million reasons to go and approach him and say hi', but she could also think of a million reasons not to. She was nervous and shy.

She glanced at herself in her compact and made a face. Once upon a time she had blond hair and perfect skin and shiny hazel eyes, now, her hair was back to a darker hue, she was pale, and she looked tired. God, could she really do this, she wondered?

Rose glanced back at Campbell, remembering how sweet he was to her and swallowed. Yes, she could, she realized. She slowly stood with the two steamy cups and walked over.

“Hi!” She smiled.

Campbell glanced up and smiled.

“Hi,” He said. “I was hoping you’d come back.” Campbell replied.

She grinned hearing that.

“Yeah?” Rose said.

He nodded.

“Of course!” Campbell replied.

She blushed.

“I brought you some cocoa,” Rose said. “It’s got little marshmallows.” She added.

He raised his cup.

“I’ve got some.” Campbell replied.

“Oh.” She said softly.

Then he grinned.

“But you can never have too much cocoa, yeah,” He said taking the cup. Campbell wiggled his eyebrows. “Especially if it has the little marshmallows.” He added.

Rose giggled and sat beside him sipping her tea.

Campbell glanced at her and smiled. He had to admit she was very pretty, especially her hazel eyes, the way they sparkled when she smiled.

He sighed.

“So, Rose Tyler,” He said. “You’re a long way from home, yeah?” Campbell asked.

Rose smirked softly.

“Yeah, originally, I’m from London.” She replied.

Campbell nodded.

“London? Sounds nice,” He replied. He smirked. “Maybe when I get a car I can finally go, eh?” Campbell joked.

She looked at him.

“You don’t have a car?” Rose asked.

He sipped his cup and shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t even have a driver’s license, yet,” Campbell said. He paused. “Well, I will as soon as they send me one. I’ve only been out on my own for about a year.”

Rose looked at him curious.

“Sorry?” She said.

He sighed.

“Well, I was in St. Jude for a while,” Campbell admitted. “For being manic. My parents couldn’t handle me anymore.” He shrugged.

Rose just nodded.

“But now I’m out and on meds and trying to get on my feet.” Campbell smiled.

Rose smiled thoughtfully at him.

“Well, looks like you’re doing good, yeah,” She said. “You’ve got a radio job.” Rose pointed out.

“And my own flat!” He declared happily. Campbell sighed. “Now, I’ve just got to wait for my license,” He sipped the last of his cocoa. “I’ve got a friend that’s willing to sell me his car as soon as I get it.” He explained.

She nodded. Rose stared into her cup as if considering something. She glanced at Campbell.

“I have cancer,” Rose softly blurted. She swallowed. “That’s why I’m here. All my doctors are here.” She lowered her gaze.

She could feel Campbell staring at her. She half expected him to say, ‘I’m sorry’, just like everyone else. Instead she heard him say.

“Well, that sucks.” Campbell commented.

Rose looked at him slightly surprised but pleased at his reaction.

She nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it does,” She smirked slightly. Rose sighed. “Not much I can do, though. I start chemo, soon.” She muttered.

Campbell looked at her. 

“Any family? Friends around?” He asked.

She shook her head.

“Everyone’s in London,” Rose said softly. “I’m facing this alone.” She replied.

Campbell’s heart broke for her. She was like him. Alone. And though he had just met her, he couldn’t let her do this by herself.

He swallowed feeling the butterflies.

“There’s me.” Campbell said.

Rose glanced at him.

Campbell shrugged.

“I mean we just met but I can be a friend,” He pointed out. “And there’s tons I can do,” He insisted. “I can be your support, I’m good at listening if you want to vent, I can be your transport…well, soon anyway.” Campbell added shrugging and smiling.

Rose smirked.

He tilted his head.

Campbell said. “You can even live with me, yeah?” He offered.

Rose looked at him strangely.

“I barely know you!” She scoffed.

He shrugged.

“I know but at least you know you’ll always have a place to stay, yeah?” Campbell pointed out.

Rose smiled. She had to admit she was touched by his kindness. No one had ever been this nice to her especially a stranger.

Then she glanced at him.

“Why,” She questioned. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Rose asked.

Campbell lowered his gaze, shyly.

“Well, because I like you and I think you’re nice,” He said honestly. Campbell looked at her smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. “Besides no better friend than a looney, right?” He lightly joked.

Rose bit her lip smiling.

“I can’t think of a better looney for a friend than you.” She said sincerely.

Campbell grinned and took her hand.

“Come on.” He said.

“Where are we going?” Rose said.

“We’re going to have some fun, Miss Tyler!” Campbell declared.

She pointed at the station.

“But what about…?” Rose started to say.

Campbell gently interjected.

“Mickey will take over,” He assured her. “Besides you need to smile, young lady!” Campbell told her.

Rose smiled as Campbell placed his arm around her and started telling his plans for their day.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

Rose had a million reasons to come here and she was now glad she had listened to every one!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day had gone brilliantly! Campbell had taken Rose to the movies and to the park, where they talked and fed the ducks before taking her home. It had been a fantastic day, he saw Rose smile and laugh and just have fun. It was perfect! Nothing could spoil it but when he returned to the station Mickey was not happy with him.

“Where the hell have you been!?” He shouted with the headphones still on his head.

Campbell shrugged.

“Out.” He replied innocently.

Mickey nodded removing his headphones.

“Out where?” He said folding his arms.

Campbell looked down, shuffling his feet.

“Out with a girl.” He admitted.

“Seriously,” Mickey scoffed. “I was covering your shift so you could make it with a girl?!” He exclaimed.

Campbell scowled.

“First off, I wasn’t trying to make it with her, I was just being nice and second you owed me a favor, anyway!” He accused.

"For what?” Mickey replied.

"Let me remind you," Campbell said. He placed his hands together. “Please, Campbell, cover for me? I totally forgot it’s my anniversary and I need to take Martha somewhere nice! Please, please, please, please!” He mimicked.

A sheepish look spread across his face.

“Remember that?” Campbell replied.

“Clever clogs,” He muttered. He sighed. “Alright, I’ll forgive this.” Mickey relented.

Campbell breathed a sigh of relief.

“So, what did you do all day if I can ask?” He said.

Campbell shrugged.

“The movies, then we went to the park to feed the ducks the rest of afternoon.” Campbell replied.

Mickey frowned.

“That’s it?” He said.

Campbell nodded going to sign in on the clipboard on the wall.

“Well, it had been so long since Rose had been to a park, I thought she might like that.” He replied simply.

Mickey scoffed.

“What is she a hermit?” He remarked.

He lowered his gaze.

“Rose, has cancer,” Campbell replied. “Doctors’ appointments keep her from seeing a lot of that stuff.” He said sadly.

Mickey looked at him apologetically.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” He said.

Campbell just looked at him.

“For what,” He replied. “She already has cancer. She just wants a bit of fun while she goes through treatment.” Campbell sighed. “She’s had enough sympathy. Plenty, really.”

Mickey looked at him like he was nuts. 

“How can you say that?” He said in disgust.

Campbell grabbed a handful of candy of from the candy jar and shrugged his shoulders.

“Rose, told me so. It's what she wants,” He replied simply. “And she’s the boss.” Campbell nodded. He ate the handful of chocolates and moved past Mickey taking his seat at the board.

Mickey just smiled at his goofy but kind friend and left.

 

A week later Rose was sitting on the couch with her knees tuck and blanket over her, she was watching beauty infomercials though she didn’t know why. They just depressed her.

Just then she heard a knock on the door. She groaned. She wasn't up for visitors. 

“Who is it?” She called.

“Special delivery!” Campbell’s voice replied happily.

A smile spread across her face. She pushed a special button on her end table letting him in.

Campbell walked in carrying a bag.

“Hello!” He grinned.

Rose smiled. She always felt better when he was around.

“Hi!” She said giving him room to sit.

“I’ve brought ya’ some stuff.” He said.

“Yeah?” She replied.

He started pulling out some DVD’s, journals and smoothie powder shakes, he thought she might like. Rose smiled looking at a strawberry one, her favorite.

Campbell glanced at the T.V, a lady with an orange tan was selling anti-wrinkle cream.

“What are you watching?” He asked.

“Beauty informercials.” Rose sighed.

He looked at her, curious.

“Why?” Campbell asked.

Rose shrugged.

“Don’t know,” She replied honestly. “They actually depress me. I guess I was too tired to switch.” Rose added laying her head against the couch.

He glanced at her.

“You didn’t start the thing, yet, did you?” Campbell asked carefully.

She smirked.

“The chemo? No, not, yet,” Rose smiled. “I think I’m tired because of another wonderful day with a certain looney D.J.” She teased.

Campbell blushed.

“Well, how about some cartoons instead, yeah?” He suggested.

She nodded.

“Sounds good.” Rose replied.

He stood to pop in a DVD.

Rose sighed heavily.

“I used to be pretty,” She said thoughtfully. “Blond hair, glowing skin." Rose lowered her gaze. "I used to look a lot healthier." She said softly.

Campbell looked at her wishing she wouldn't put herself down. To him she was perfect.

She reached behind her getting a framed photo. Rose handed it to him.

“See?” She said. “I was a lot prettier, there.” Rose sighed.

Campbell glanced at the photo. Yes, she was beautiful there but to him, he saw no difference.

He shrugged. “I can’t tell a difference,” Campbell replied. “You’re still pretty to me.” He said sincerely.

Rose looked at him.

“Kind of you to lie.” She smiled sadly.

He scoffed.

“I’m not lying,” Campbell insisted sitting beside her. “Now, my grandfather, he could lie and very good at it too.” He rambled. “Used to lie about being broke.” He frowned. “Of course, the eight hundred-dollar suits, probably should’ve been a dead giveaway,” Campbell shrugged. “Probably, also should’ve been an indication he was a bad liar, too.” "Used to light cigarettes with hundred-dollar bills." He scowled. 

Rose smirked. It was so absurd!

“You’re lying!” She laughed.

He scoffed.

“Nae, chance,” Campbell protested. “And believe me at St. Jude’s they won’t let you lie.” He pointed out. He shook his head. “But that’s not the point,” He said taking her hand. “The girl in front of me and the girl in this photo are exactly the same.” Campbell told her. “You’re beautiful to me, no matter what.”

Rose studied him. She had been told that before, the old ‘you’re beautiful just the way you are’ speech but the way Campbell said it was real and sincere. She believed him.

Campbell searched her eyes hoping she would believe him.

She pressed her lips and spoke.

“Normally, I would tell somebody they were lying and were just trying to make me feel better,” Rose looked at him and bit her lip smiling slightly. “But you’re the first person I’ve ever believed.”

He grinned.

“I’ll take that,” He shrugged. Campbell met her eyes. “As long you really believe it.” He said.

Rose nodded.

“I do.” She said.

Campbell smiled at that.

Rose looked at him feeling tired again.

She didn’t have to say anything.

Campbell already knew, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head letting the sounds of the cartoons lull her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was laughing. She couldn’t help it. In all her life she had never had so much fun going to a doctor’s appointment, of course she had never been given a piggy back ride either to one and it was because of Campbell!

She giggled as she hanged on to his back as he raced through the automatic doors, people stared at them like they were daft but she didn’t care.

They immediately stopped at Dr. Song’s door as it opened. She looked at them strangely.

“Hi, Dr. Song!” Rose grinned. “This is Campbell. My transport.” She giggled.

Campbell nodded.

“Hello.” He smiled politely.

Dr. Song sighed and folded her arms.

“Rose, I told you not to overdo it.” She said.

Rose frowned.

“I didn’t,” She insisted. Rose smirked at Campbell. “I think he did, though.”

He scoffed.

“Ah, I’m fine!” Campbell replied.

Dr. Song nodded.

Rose leaned over.

“You can let me down, now.” She said.

“Oh,” Campbell replied straightening his back allowing her to slide down. He grinned. “There ya’ go.” He said.

Dr. Song just shook her head.

“Well, if you’re ready, Rose?” She said.

Rose nodded.

Campbell squeezed her hand.

“You’ll be okay?” He asked.

She smiled.

“Yeah, it’s just a checkup.” She said.

He smiled letting go and watched her leave.

Dr. Song looked at him and smiled.

“She’ll be fine,” She assured him. Then she pointed at him. “Just don’t touch anything!” Dr. Song warned.

Campbell saluted as she left.

Once inside Rose sat in a chair as Dr. Song did her vitals.

“Nice, boy out there.” She said.

Rose smiled.

“Yeah, he is.” She said.

Dr. Song smirked.

“Not bad looking either.” She pointed out.

Rose blushed.

Dr. Song looked at her.

“You know, there’s no law that says you can’t date,” She said. “I’d think it would be good for you.” Dr. Song added.

Rose’s cheeks turned pink. She lowered her eyes.

“Oh, we’re just friends.” She lightly scoffed. Though she secretly wished they were.

Dr. Song just gave a knowing smile.

“Well, I think you two would make a lovely couple.” She replied.

Suddenly they heard a loud beeping noise. Dr. Song pressed her lips and sighed fully aware who it was.

Rose suppressed a smirk.

Dr. Song excused herself and went back out to the waiting room. A panicking Campbell was trying to hush and shut off a very loud beeping blood pressure machine.

He looked at her and shrugged.

“Wasn’t my fault,” He swore. “My finger accidently on purpose landed on the big red button!” Campbell explained flimsily.

Dr. Song just rolled her eyes shutting the machine off. She looked at him, scowling.

Campbell gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.” He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rose peeked from the door smirking. Only Campbell could make a doctor's appointment fun. 

 

Campbell was still sulking as they walked to the station.

“I don’t why she got mad at me,” He complained. “It was just a blood pressure machine, it’s not like I broke a ventilator or something.” Campbell scoffed. “The daft thing wasn’t even being used.”

Rose smiled.

“Well, I wanted you in there, anyway,” She admitted. Rose glanced at him. “You made the blood work go a lot easier.” She said.

He smiled slightly.

“No problem,” Campbell said. He glanced at her. "Anything for you."

Rose just blushed.

They got to the station where Eddie was waiting.

“Campbell, can I speak to you for a second?” He asked.

Campbell nodded he started a cd and went back out into the hall while Rose got comfortable in the booth.

He walked up to Eddie feeling slightly nervous. He hadn’t told Eddie that Rose had been staying in booth during working hours.

“Yeah?” Campbell said as nonchalantly as he could.

Eddie looked at him.

“I know Rose as been staying here.” He said.

Campbell sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry…” He started to say but Eddie stopped him.

“It’s okay,” He said. “Mickey told me about her and I think it’s nice what you’re doing for her.” Eddie replied.

Campbell frowned.

“What?” He said.

Eddie shrugged.

“It’s okay, I know and I understand what you’re trying to do.” He replied.

Campbell shook his head. Eddie had it wrong.

“No, no, no! I’m not trying to do anything,” He said. Campbell sighed frustrated. Why did people keep treating her like the sick girl?  
“Rose is here because I want her here. I like her here,” He insisted. “She’s not some fragile, sick girl. He scoffed. She’s….” Campbell sentence trailed. “Rose is my girlfriend.” He said boldly.

It was the first time he ever said that but deep-down Rose did feel like a girlfriend.

Campbell continued.

"And I like for her to stay...please?" He said carefully.

Eddie looked at him as if considering something and nodded.

He patted his arm and smiled slightly.

“Just make sure she doesn’t touch the music rack.” Eddie warned.

Campbell nodded.

As soon as Eddie was gone Campbell felt like he could breathe again. He fetched another blanket in case Rose got cold but when he went inside the booth she was standing there waiting with a blanket around her.

Campbell swallowed. He had a feeling she heard everything.

“Um, Rose, I’m sorry,” He quickly apologized. “I…I didn’t mean….” Campbell paused trying to make this come out right. “I really like you but I swear I never…”

She just looked at him waiting with no expression.

Finally, he sighed. He couldn’t do this. He set the blanket aside.

“Okay, truth is I…I like you…a lot,” Campbell admitted. "Your fire, your wit...you're just fantastic." He smiled slightly.

He swallowed and lowered his gaze waiting for the biggest slap or lecture, whichever came first.

Instead Rose, slowly approached and took her blanket wrapping it around him, too so they were both sharing it.

He looked at her confused.

“What’s this for?” Campbell asked.

Rose shrugged.

“Got to take care of boyfriend, right?” She replied casually.

His eyes brighten.

“Yeah?” He said hopeful.

Rose smiled.

“Well, if everyone is going to think we’re a couple we might as well act like one, yeah?” She replied with a flirty tone.

Campbell grinned.

“I liked that.” He said gently touching her forehead with his.

Rose gazed up at him, his amber brown eyes peeking out from all that shaggy soft cinnamon colored hair.

He touched her face then leaned closer delicately kissing her lips. Rose pulled him closer pressing a bit harder making the kiss more passionate but gentle. It was better than she could have ever imagined! So gentle and loving!

After the kiss Rose looked at him and giggled realizing what was playing on the cd.

“You know I think that’s the first romantic moment I’ve ever had to Pink Floyd.” She smirked.

Campbell grinned and shrugged.

“Well, could’ve been worse,” He lightly joked. “Could’ve been Black Sabbath.” He teased.

They both broke into giggles and embraced each other, very slowly swaying side to side.


	5. Chapter 5

“Rose?” Campbell called as he walked into the living room.

“In here!” Rose called back moving her arms slowly to the yoga instructor on the T.V. Campbell looked around and found her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed, slowly moving her arms and breathing in and out.

He frowned coming closer.

“What are you doing?” Campbell asked.

“Yoga,” Rose replied keeping her eyes closed. “It’s good exercise.” She said.

He glanced at the T.V then at her. He shrugged.

“Not sure how,” Campbell replied. “Your eyes are closed. You can’t see the instructor.” He said.

Rose giggled looking at him.

“I love it when you point out the obvious.” She teased.

Campbell just grinned and sat beside her.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He said.

Rose took a sip of her water.

“What?” She smiled.

He placed his hands over her eyes.

“Campbell, what are you doing?” She said.

“Close your eyes and tell me what home looked like.” He said.

“Why?” Rose asked.

“Just do it, yeah?” He said.

Rose sighed and started telling about the beat up old beige couch, the cracked window, the shaggy carpet. Her voice broke slightly as she continued. She was starting to miss home, again. Then suddenly Campbell removed his hand.

“Open your eyes!” He said.

Rose opened them and gasped.

She was staring at a photo of her living room on Campbell's phone! He started swiping the screen and more images of her and her mum's flat appeared.

Rose couldn’t believe it. She grinned at each picture. She took the phone looking at every pic.

“Campbell, how did you do this?” She asked.

“I asked your mum to send me the photos,” He explained. Campbell sighed. “It was not easy explaining to her what I wanted with fifty photos of your flat!” He said shaking his head.

She smirked and continued looking.

“I love it!” Rose said.

He smiled.

She looked at him.

“You did this for me?” Rose asked.

“Of course,” Campbell replied like it was obvious. “I’d do anything for you.” He told her.

Rose then lowered her gaze like she was in deep thought.

He frowned.

“Something wrong?” Campbell asked.

She shook her head.

“No…just,” Rose glanced at him. “I have to go in for chemo next week and…I’m just wondering if you’ll still want me.” She said softly.

Campbell frowned confused.

“What makes you say that?” He asked.

Rose shrugged.

“Because I’ll be sick a lot, I’ll lose my hair…” Her voice grew soft and sad. “I’ll probably be boring and tired,” Rose scoffed turning her head away. “I might be a bitch, I don’t know.” She said.

Campbell gently turned her chin towards him and grinned softly.

“All the more reason to stay, yeah?” He said.

Rose felt her heart melt. She smiled slightly and tilted her head, thoughtfully.

“I could give you every chance in the world to leave and you never would, would you?” She said.

“Nope,” He replied popping his ‘p’. He touched her hand. “I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me.” Campbell said sincerely.

She bit her lip smiling.

“Not really fair because you know I won’t.” Rose replied.

He grinned.

“Then there’s no problem, yeah?” Campbell said.

Rose just smirked. She honestly didn’t know why she kept fighting this. Campbell, honestly loved her and he wasn't going anywhere. He truly was her angel.

He smiled at her and she watched him as he fiddled with the phone trying to show her how to access the photos but she wasn’t paying attention. Something else was on her mind. Him.

Rose placed her hand over his and he glanced up. Her eyes were dancing.

“Something wrong?” Campbell said.

Instead of answering she came closer pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss, her fingers moving through his incredibly soft shaggy hair. Soon the kissing became more passionate and loving. Their lips eagerly nipping and tugging. Fingers moving and touching causing occasional giggling. Somebody was ticklish. Rose wasn’t sure who but she didn’t care she just needed Campbell!

Soon she was being eased onto their bed, clothes discarded. Just him and her. Together.  
For one beautiful moment Rose forgot she was sick. Forgot the exhaustion in her body, the medical terms that always ran through her mind. Right now, Campbell’s arms were holding her close and cancer just didn’t matter.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Campbell asked Rose as he held the electric razor in his hand.

She swallowed nervously and nodded.

“Yeah,” She said softly.

They stood in the bathroom in their pajamas having the same discussion that never seem to go anywhere. Whether or not Rose should shave her head when she started chemo. But shortly after starting a few strands fell out it seemed her mind was made up. Now, she just had to do it but it wasn't easy.

Rose took a deep breath as she reluctantly took the electric razor from.

She stared at it.

“People will know won’t they,” She asked. Rose looked at him. “They’ll know I’m sick.”

Campbell sensed her hesitance.

“Are you really positive about this? It could’ve been nothing, yeah?” Campbell pointed out.

She sighed.

“It wasn’t nothing,” Rose insisted. “I saw what I saw.” She replied lowering her gaze. Rose looked at him. “I just want to have some bit of control. I don’t want to say that cancer decided when I lost my hair.”

Campbell nodded understanding.

“Do you want me to…?” He asked gesturing at the door.

Rose nodded slowly.

“Please?” She asked.

He smiled supportively and left.

He waited in the bedroom. A minute later he heard the razor turn on. He wasn’t going to lie he felt his heart drop, it was another indication that his girlfriend was sick but it was also another sign of her bravery.

A minutes later Rose, slowly came out revealing her shaved head. Her dark hair was gone but she was still beautiful to him.

“Well?” She said carefully.

“Well,” He asked. “How do you feel?” Campbell asked.

Rose scoffed.

“Like something out of Space Odyssey.” She muttered.

He smiled coming closer towards her.

“I think you look gorgeous,” He told her. Campbell gently touched her ear. “And it showcases those cute ears, very nicely.” He added lovingly.

Rose had to smile. She couldn't imagine getting through this ordeal without him.

“You have to say that,” She said resting her head on his chest. “It’s the official code of the wonderful boyfriends.” Rose teased.

Campbell scoffed.

“No, I mean it,” He said sincerely. He then grinned. “In fact, it looks so good maybe I should…” Campbell started to say.

Rose interjected.

“Don’t you dare,” She playfully warned. “I love that shaggy hair of yours.” She said thoughtfully running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled at her.

“Oh?” Campbell said pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rose grinned as she felt herself being led backwards to the bed.

“Campbell,” She giggled. “What are you doing?” Rose asked.

He just wiggled his eyebrows and they gently landed back on the bed, laughing.

Rose laid there gazing into his amber brown eyes. She gently rubbed his lower lip.

“You sure you don’t miss my hair?” She asked.

Campbell propped himself up and sighed.

“Rose Tyler, you could be bald with purple eyes and gold skin and I wouldn’t care one bit!” He swore.

Rose giggled.

“Seriously, you wouldn’t mind if I looked like a Martian!” She joked.

He playfully rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Campbell replied. He took her hand. “You’re beautiful to me no matter what,” He said sincerely. “And I just want you better.” He kissed her forehead.

She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe and warm. She never wanted to leave that bed or his embrace.

She sighed.

“I don’t want to face the doctor, tomorrow.” Rose admitted.

“I know.” He said rubbing her back.

She glanced up at him.

“Let’s run away?” Rose said.

“Okay.” Campbell replied softly.

Rose smirked.

“Just that easy?” She replied.

“Sure,” He replied. “Where would you like?” Campbell asked.

Rose thought about it and said.

“A planet made of diamonds where no one gets sick.” She replied.

Campbell smiled.

“Sounds nice,” He said. “But right all I can offer is the chip shop down the street.” Campbell sighed.

Rose smiled sleepily cuddling closer. Chips sounded wonderful! Something to dream about, she thought as her eyes were getting heavy, again. She was feeling tired, again.

“I’d like that,” She muttered in his chest. “When I get better?” Rose yawned.

He smiled softly holding her close.

“Promise.” He replied kissing the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out of hiding* Hi, WOW, loooooooooooooooooong time no see, huh? Sorry, guys, writer's block and getting lost in the wonderful world of playing 'catch up' with other fics! *lol!*  
> But thank you for your patience and for sticking around, I appreciate it! :)
> 
> So, let's continue with some fluff and angst, shall we? Hope you like the chapter and thanks for reading! :)

Rose’s leg bounced up and down as she and Campbell waited for Dr. Thomas to arrive. She hated new doctors. No matter how many times she did this the waiting never got any easier.

“I hate waiting.” She muttered.

Campbell just shrugged looking around the office's yard sale flower paintings and the doctor's many degrees.

“Oh, I don’t know,” He said glancing at the magazines and pamphlets nearby. “We’ve got some nice things to read.” Campbell commented. He started going through the small stack of magazines. “Ah!” He said. “Here’s an interesting magazine from 2007 on the benefits of sex after fifty!” Campbell declared proudly.

Rose couldn't help but giggle. Campbell always made these things easier.

Just then the door opened and Dr. Thomas walked in. He reminded Rose of one of those 1950’s T.V doctors. He was middle aged with greased back black and silver hair and glasses. He had that kind polite doctor smile she always hated.

“Hello,” He said sitting behind his oak desk. “I’m doctor Thomas.” He replied. He briefly read his folder. “And you must be Rose Tyler. He smiled.

Rose just nodded. She really wanted to go home.

She felt Campbell squeeze her hand for reassurance.

“Well, I’ve been looking through your file and you have made some progress.” He told her.

Rose mentally rolled her eyes. She almost wanted to scoff at that. She certainly didn’t feel like she was making any progress!

Campbell seem to be thinking the same thing and spoke up.

“Seriously,” He scoffed. “Then why does she feel so bad, eh? How come she's not better, yet?” Campbell wanted to know.

Dr. Thomas looked at Campbell, strangely then at Rose questionably.

She smiled.

“Campbell, my personal cheerleader.” Rose replied proudly.

Dr. Thomas just shook his head.

“But I think there’s a better way,” Dr. Thomas continued. “There is a surgery that could rid you of your cancer.” He said.

Rose suddenly felt some hope! It was the best news ever!

“Seriously,” She said. “This isn’t a joke?” Rose replied.

He shook his head.

“It's a new surgery out. It is risky but it has had some promising results and I think in your case it might work.” He explained.

Campbell grinned. Finally, an answer!

“This is fantastic!” He exclaimed.

Then Dr. Thomas’s expression changed.

“However, like I said it has risks just like any other procedure. Sometimes patients don't make it and it’s done New York.” He said.

Rose just shrugged. What she was doing now was risky! At this point she try anything!

“Doesn't matter,” Rose replied. “I can handle it.” She said.

Dr. Thomas nodded.

“The hospital also has limited space and they only allow close family members, parents, siblings to be with the patients.” Dr. Thomas explained. “I’m afraid your friend wouldn’t be allowed.” He said looking at Campbell.

Rose’s heart dropped. That wasn't fair! She had been through everything with Campbell! There was no way she could this without him!

Campbell seemed unfazed by this he was just relieved that there was finally some hope! But Rose seemed upset.

"Rose?" He said concerned.

She just lowered her head and looked away.

Dr. Thomas slowly stood from his seat.

“I know this is a big decision," Dr. Thomas said. "I’ll just let you two talk it over.” He replied before leaving.

After the door closed, Campbell looked at Rose, smiling.

"This is good, yeah?” He said.

Rose glanced at him; her eyes pricked with tears.

“I don't think it is.” She sniffed.

He frowned.

“Why not?” Campbell asked.

She scoffed wiping her eyes.

“The only reason I got through any of this was because of you,” She wept. “How the hell am I supposed to do this without you?” Rose scoffed. Rose was now becoming scared.

She shook her head.

“I can’t do this!” She sniffed.

Campbell took her hands and met her eyes.

“Yes, you can because you’re strong,” He said. “You’re the strongest, bravest person I’ve ever met.” Campbell told her. 

Rose lowered her gaze.

“I’m scared.” She admitted.

“I’m scared too,” He told her. “But of losing you.” Campbell added honestly.

Rose looked at him. She could see the love and fear in his eyes. He was just as scared as she was.

He tilted his head, smiling softly.

“Remember the promise you made on our first night we were together?” Campbell asked.

Rose gave a wet smile and nodded.

“I promised you forever.” She sniffed.

"And you meant it, yeah?" He replied softly.

"Of course." Rose said lovingly.

Campbell sighed.

“Then please do this,” He begged. “I know you're scared and god, knows so am I but I can’t lose you. I... I can't.” Campbell said frightened.

Campbell’s words broke her heart. She never wanted to see him hurt or sad. And all she wanted was to get better and a future with Campbell! And this just might be the answer she had been waiting for!

Finally, she nodded.

“Okay,” Rose said touching his face. “I’ll do it. I want to.” She replied. "I'm tired of being sick." Rose scoffed.

Campbell smirked slightly.

"Tired of being sick and tired, yeah?" He lightly teased.

She smirked.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

Campbell just smiled at her. He gently rested touched her forehead with his.

“I love you.” He said.

She smiled.

“I love you, too,” Rose said softly. “Wait for me?” She asked.

“Always.” Campbell promised softly.

They sealed it by interlocking fingers and with a kiss.


End file.
